


Dreams

by tops



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BBC Merlin Fest, BBC Merlin Fest Team Arthur, Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tops/pseuds/tops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur smiled and looked over at Merlin on his knees, a bucket and cloth in hand, scrubbing the floor. There was something about Merlin’s smile and his laugh that made Arthur’s stomach flip and his heart soar. It was a weird feeling, one he’d never had before and he didn’t quite understand. Merlin looked up and Arthur quickly averted his eyes to some papers on his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the BBC Merlin Fest on Tumblr.
> 
> This is set around series two sort of time, before Morgana realises she is evil.

Merlin entered Arthur’s chambers unannounced just as he always did. The prince’s manservant never needed to knock. He waltzed right in and smiled at the blonde man who looked up from his paperwork on the table. He rounded the desk and beckoned Merlin closer.   
Arthur smiled. “I’ve been waiting for you..”   
Merlin smiled and his hand ghosted over Arthur’s face before suddenly their lips we’re crashing together. Heated breaths and moans were coming from both men as Arthur nudged Merlin back against the wall. Their bodies rubbed against each other and their hands grabbed at tunics. Arthur lifted Merlin up in his arms and walked closer to the bed. Just as Merlin’s back flopped down onto the springy mattress, Morgana woke up with a start.

Her dreams were no longer nightmares but they were still predictions of the future. She’d had a dream every night this week and each one had come true without fail. But this dream, this was different from the others. The dreams that week started with an unannounced hunting trip for Arthur and Merlin. She dreamt about Merlin rushing through the hallways of the castle searching for Arthur. She dreamt about Arthur smiling at Merlin during training. Each dream had come true.

Morgana sat in bed, breathing heavily not knowing what to think or what to do. Merlin and Arthur together? This couldn’t happen. It couldn’t possibly be allowed to happen. She rubbed her temples and lay back on her pillows, her breathing slowly calming down. She vowed to speak to Arthur in the morning, make sure that nothing was going on. After all, Merlin was a manservant. Just a boy. Nothing special. Morgana drifted back into a deep sleep, dreams of her childhood filling her mind.

**

“Good morning.” Gwen sang happily as she collected the laundry from Morgana’s chambers. “Did you sleep wall, my lady?” She asked with a smile.

Morgana nodded although it was untrue. “Yes, thank you Gwen.” She spoke quietly, distracted by her thoughts and worries.

“Are you sure? You look tired.” Gwen glanced over at the King’s ward, sat in bed, staring out the window. A puzzled look on her face.

“Sorry?” Morgana shook her head as if to shake her thoughts away. “Sorry, I was just thinking.”

Morgana climbed out of bed and got dressed into one of her finest dresses. A dark blue velvet dress hung from her shoulders with gold detailing around the neckline. She pulled her hair back from her face and smiled in the mirror. Gwen finished her duties and curtsied to leave.

“Gwen.. wait.” Morgana stood from her chair and moved towards her maid. “Fetch Arthur for me, please. Thank you.”

Gwen nodded and left the room swiftly. Morgana returned to her seat. She sat staring at herself in the mirror wondering how crazy she was going to sound when she spoke to Arthur. She wondered just what on earth she could say, how the hell was she going to ask if he and his manservant were involved with one another? It was a ridiculous dream and she knew it. Just as Arthur knocked on the door, she decided not to mention it at all. It was just a silly dream.

“You wanted to see me?” Arthur asked as he casually leaned against the doorframe.

“Yes, I thought maybe we should go for a ride later. Catch up.” Morgana smiled.

“Of course. Great idea!” Arthur grinned and stretched back. “I’ll have Merlin prepare the horses.”

Morgana twitched at the mention of the servants name as images from her dream flashed into her head. “Brilliant.” She replied and moved to the doorway. “Now, breakfast.”

**

Arthur returned to his room where Merlin was still cleaning.

“Do you ever get any work done?” The prince joked and playfully hit Merlin’s shoulder.

“Nope. I’m always getting beaten up by this idiot prince instead.” Merlin held his arm in mock pain and giggled.

Arthur smiled and looked over at Merlin on his knees, a bucket and cloth in hand, scrubbing the floor. There was something about Merlin’s smile and his laugh that made Arthur’s stomach flip and his heart soar. It was a weird feeling, one he’d never had before and he didn’t quite understand. Merlin looked up and Arthur quickly averted his eyes to some papers on his desk. He pretended to shuffle a few and cleared his throat.

“Morgana wants to go for a ride later. You need to prepare the horses, clean my boots, get some food and find a nice picnic spot.” Arthur said firmly.

“Yes Sire.” Merlin sighed but he didn’t mind taking orders from Arthur, not really. Sure it got annoying when he never said thank you or he didn’t say please but Merlin just shrugged that off. The prince was rude and arrogant and condescending but Merlin didn’t care. And he didn’t even care when Arthur hit him, even the times that it did hurt. And all because Merlin was head over heels for Arthur. Merlin knew for definite how he felt, he knew that it was ridiculous and nothing would ever happen, but that didn’t stop him from feeling it. After all, his magic may have been banned, but falling in love wasn’t.   
Merlin looked over at Arthur who was half heartedly shifting the papers around and smiled. His cheeks flushed a little and his stomach fluttered. No doubt about it, Merlin wanted Arthur more than anything. But he had to remind himself each night that it would never happen. He was a man. Just a boy actually. And a servant. Not of noble birth and certainly not a prince. He had no chance at all.

Arthur looked up and caught Merlin staring at him. Their eyes locked for a moment before Arthur cleared his throat once more. “Well? What are you waiting for?!”

**

Morgana and Arthur raced through the forest as Merlin trailed behind carrying all the supplies. The horses stamped their hoofs kicking up leaves and mud behind them as they expertly galloped through the woods. Merlin was simply enjoying the fresh air and daylight as his horse cantered slowly behind the royals. They came to a stop by the river and Merlin set everything up; a blanket and pillows for comfort, all the food that the cook had allowed him to have and some plates and goblets. Merlin then attended to the horses. Arthur and Morgana lay back beside each other and looked out across the water. Neither of them spoke for a while, simply enjoying the quiet lapping of the river and the occasional bird song.

“Arthur, this is nice.” Morgana said as she sipped wine.  
“Yes, we should do it more often.” He grinned and looked over to Merlin sat by himself, throwing pebbles across the water. “And Merlin can join us.”  
Morgana furrowed her brows. Why would Arthur want his servant to come and sit with them? He was here to attend the horses and clear up.

“Merlin!” Arthur called out before Morgana could protest and soon the boy was stood before them, bowing.   
“Yes, Sire? Anything I can do for you?” He smiled and Morgana swore she saw his ears blush as Arthur returned the grin.  
“You can join us, Merlin. Sit and eat with us.”

Merlin’s smile dropped. This had to be some sort of joke. Arthur never gave him time off to relax or enjoy himself.

“Sit down!” Arthur chuckled. “God, he acts like I never do anything nice.”   
“Because you don’t.” Merlin replied with a smirk.

Arthur playfully kicked Merlin’s side and they both chuckled. Morgana looked between them and suddenly her stomach was twisting again. They were like a young couple in love and it sickened her to think that her dream could come true. Merlin was a _boy._ A serving boy. Not worthy of Arthur even if he were to grow breasts and call himself Merlinda.

_No. No no no no no!_

This could not be allowed to happen. Thankfully for Morgana the evening was starting to settle in and she had an excuse to get Merlin to leave for a while.

“Merlin, fetch some firewood will you? I’m starting to feel a chill.” She smiled sweetly and watched as Merlin nodded and ran off into the woods.

Arthur closed his eyes and lay back even further, now Merlin was gone, he couldn’t think of a single thing to say to strike up a conversation. Morgana apparently could though.

“You know, Arthur, you really should start visiting our allies, meeting the Kings and Queens. The princesses.” Morgana stared out to the other side of the river where she could see fish swimming just below the surface.

“Or they could visit us.” Arthur supposed.  
“Arthur! Our father won’t be around forever, do you not want a queen by your side?”

Arthur sat up and frowned. “Well.. no.. Not really. Now that I come to think of it, I don’t want a queen.” Arthur had actually thought about it a lot before. And imagining a queen sat beside him in Camelot just felt wrong. There was only one person Arthur could imagine by his side but that thought was ridiculous and stupid. Merlin would never want to be a prince. Or a King. Would they both be the King? Arthur shrugged, it was never going to happen anyway.

Morgana sighed. “So you want to rule Camelot alone? Without anyone to turn to?”  
“Well I’ll still have you, won’t I, sister? And Merlin as my servant. He may be rubbish at cleaning my boots but sometimes he can be wise. He listens to me too. As I’m sure Gwen does for you.” Arthur smiled and followed Morgana’s gaze to the river.

“I just think one day soon, you may meet someone who you wish to be your Queen and you should not hold back.”   
“I want to marry for love, Morgana. Not to have someone beside me when I take the throne. That’s even if I ever do get married!” Arthur scoffed and sat up properly. He bent his legs and let his arms rest on his knees. “All I’m saying is, I’m content with being alone.”

“Arthur..” Morgana began to speak just as Merlin came back and tripped over a tree root sending logs and twigs flying.

Arthur looked up and held back a giggle at the sight of the servant lying on the floor with wood chippings and leaves in his hair. Instead, he rushed over and started to help Merlin up.

“Sorry, I tripped. I’ll pick it all up.” Merlin began to scramble round before Arthur put a hand on his shoulder.  
“No worries, we should be going back now anyway.” Arthur said and shot Morgana a look.

The whole conversation about marriage had sent Arthur into a bad mood and Morgana could sense it. She pulled her cloak round her shoulders, climbed onto her horse with Arthur’s help and waited as Merlin cleared everything up and set it upon his horse. Once Merlin was ready, Arthur straddled his horse and they began to ride back to Camelot together.

**

Later that night, Morgana sat at her dressing table as Gwen brushed through her hair. Morgana was lost in thought and Gwen looked at her through the reflection with concern.

“If you don’t mind me asking, is there something trouble you?” Gwen spoke softly as her hands ran through the curls that fell down Morgana’s back.  
“Gwen.. Do you believe that.. people can fall in love with anyone? No matter what status or .. I don’t know, hair colour or eye colour or gender?” Morgana kept her eyes down as she spoke.

“Oh uh..” Gwen was stunned by the question. “I believe that, if the person is good and honest and kind, then, yes. You can love them no matter what.”

A few moments of silence passed before Gwen added; “Are you in love my lady?”

Morgana’s eyes blew wide as she looked up at Gwen. “Me?! No! I was just.. just wondering!”

Gwen nodded. “Of course. Yes, sorry.” Gwen put the hairbrush down and curtsied. “Goodnight m’lady. See you tomorrow.”   
“Goodnight Gwen..” Morgana turned to look at Gwen directly. “Please do not mention this to anyone.”

Gwen nodded and left, leaving Morgana alone with her thoughts again.

**

A week passed and Morgana had no more dreams concerning her brother and his servant. She kept her thoughts to herself not wanting to give Gwen anymore ideas.

Arthur had been continually focused upon the conversation of marriage and the thought that if he didn’t get married what would happen? The answer was simple to him; nothing. His father had managed to rule without his Queen and Arthur would be just fine. He would always have Merlin by his side. And that was another thing he hadn’t stopped thinking about.

The way Merlin made him feel, the way he smiled, the way Merlin would always make things better. The way Arthur felt when he was around. Arthur knew he was smitten. He’d had likings for young visiting princesses before and had certainly wanted to spend more time with those girls, but with Merlin it was different. He wanted to spend all his time with Merlin, he wanted to make Merlin smile, to make his cheeks blush; the kind of blushing that rose all the way to the top of his ridiculous ears. He wanted to see the pale skin that Merlin kept beneath his shirt and scarf, Arthur wanted to plant kisses all over Merlin’s face and hold his hand. It was all he could think about and although he was certain that it would never end well, he was going to tell Merlin.  
They were always discussing the importance of honesty and how they would never keep a secret from one another, Arthur had to be true to his word.

**

Arthur was awoken by the bright sunlight as Merlin pulled back the curtains in the prince’s chambers.

“Rise and shine!” Merlin’s voice was altogether too cheery for this time in the morning. But as Arthur peeled open his eyes and saw the sunlight catching on Merlin’s fair skin, he smiled.   
Arthur sat up in bed and yawned as Merlin dropped a plate of bread, cheese, grapes and ham onto his lap.

“So, you have knights training this morning followed by a hunt with your father. He then wants to discuss with you a trip to the outlying villages to discuss tax.” Merlin smiled as he stood at Arthur’s bedside.

Arthur looked at the plate but his appetite was gone. All he wanted to do was speak to Merlin, tell him everything. But the words weren’t there.

“Is something wrong, Sire?” Merlin asked. Arthur hadn’t said a word since waking up which was very peculiar. He only ever did this when he was ill or something was on his mind. Merlin knew the prince too well, he figured that Arthur would have nowhere to hide. Merlin knew all his ways. And he loved that fact. It made him feel proud to be Arthur’s servant, to have paid so much attention to the young, handsome prince.

“Merlin, sit down.” Arthur looked up and moved his plate away.

That wasn’t good. That was Arthur’s serious voice. Something was _very_ wrong. Merlin swallowed but stayed standing. Arthur looked up when he didn’t move and sighed.

“Fine. Stay standing, I’ll come to you.” Arthur groaned and pulled back the covers.

Merlin swallowed again. The prince rarely wore a nightshirt and so every morning as he climbed out of bed, Merlin took a glance at his body. His muscles were rounded and defined and Merlin knew what strength he had. He made sure Arthur never caught him looking but that was impossible right now, Arthur was standing right in front of him, hair still messy from sleeping.

“I need to tell you something, Merlin.” Arthur said seriously.

Merlin nodded.

“You are an awful servant. The worst.”

Merlin looked at Arthur and sighed. “Oh, am I just here for you to insult this morning, Sire?”

“Just shut up and listen.” Arthur rolled his eyes and Merlin clenched his jaw. Arthur never appreciated anything.

“You’re awful. But you know, I wouldn’t trade you for anyone. Not even for that new boy downstairs, George. Apparently he’s the most efficient servant in the whole castle. But, I have you Merlin. And I want it to stay that way.” Arthur took a step back, he could feel his cheeks burning already.

Merlin’s eyes brows were furrowed and he looked utterly confused.

“Anyway..” Arthur continued. “I want you here, not just as my servant.”

“What are you talking about, Arthur?” Merlin butted in. He had to say something, everything was confusing him right now. He started to walk back a little too until there was at least two feet between the men.

“For god’s sake this is so hard! Look, Morgana said to me last week, when we sat by the river, that I need to find myself a Queen.”

Merlin’s heart dropped. _Arthur had met someone. This was it._

“And I said, I don’t want a Queen.”

_Wait, what?_

“I can’t imagine myself sat on that throne with a Queen by my side. There is only one person I want there.” Arthur paused and bit his lip. He lowered his voice and took the tiniest step forwards.

“I want you there, Merlin. I want you beside me. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Merlin nodded slowly. “You want me to be your servant when you are King?” He question and Arthur shook his head in frustration.

“No! You idiot! I mean, yes I want you there but.. _With me._ By my side as my... As my.. well.. As mine.”

Merlin shook his head. _No no no no._ This couldn’t be right? He couldn’t be hearing this. Arthur was just playing some sick joke on him.

“Arthur, y-you don’t mean that. You cant.”  
“Yes I bloody do! I don’t care if you don’t want to be... If you don’t feel the same way, I just wanted you to kn—“  
“Stop.” Merlin interrupted and took a giant step forward. “Stop right there. Don’t you ever tell me what I do or do not feel!”   
“What?” Arthur looked at his friend confused.  
“Don’t you dare tell me that I don’t feel the same way.” Merlin muttered quietly.  
“What are you saying, Merlin?” Arthur whispered, hope springing forward in his heart.

Merlin took a breath and closed his eyes which were quickly filling with tears as he stood there in silence willing the words to leave his mouth.

“Arthur I .. I .. god.. I love you.” Merlin finally opened his eyes and bit his lip hard. “I always have you clotpole.”

Arthur’s breath hitched in his throat. “Merlin!” He exclaimed. He wrapped his arms round Merlin’s neck and squeezed him tightly. Merlin in turn buried his face in Arthur’s shoulder and his arms snaked round the prince’s middle.

“I love you so much but I have been so afraid to admit it. Even to myself.” Arthur confessed as they hugged.  

Merlin pulled back so he could see Arthur’s face and know he was telling the truth. He smiled and wiped his eyes.

“But.. what happens now? I mean.. can we.. be together? I am a servant. And a..” Merlin shrugged.  
“Just because you are a man means nothing to me. You’re still the most honest and trustworthy person I know. The most beautiful and bravest.”  
Merlin blushed heavily and shook his head. “No. You are all those things and more. I am brave because of you. I do everything for you. My duty and my destiny is to serve you.”

Arthur chuckled. “Well, it sounds like a wonderful destiny if you’re there.”

Merlin laughed awkwardly and glanced at his feet. He felt his heart floating and his mind in over drive. Nothing made sense and yet everything fell into place. Everything was perfect but there were still things they would have to tackle together. Merlin was suddenly aware of himself again as he felt Arthur’s hand grab his own. He looked up to see the prince standing there, his blue eyes even more piercing than ever. His smile more beautiful than Merlin had ever seen it.

Arthur licked his lips and pulled Merlin gently forward. He’d wanted this for so long and that now it was actually going to happen, he almost felt scared. But then he saw Merlin there, his lips soft and plush, his eyes conveying so many emotions. Arthur felt safe. They closed the gap between them until their foreheads were resting together. And then Arthur closed his eyes, leaned in and placed his lips onto Merlin’s.

Merlin immediately melted into the embrace and cupped Arthur’s cheek. He titled his head sideways and moved his lips slowly. Arthur’s hands found their way onto Merlin’s hips and his mouth suddenly opened. Merlin tentatively pushed his tongue forwards and he started to explore Arthur’s mouth. Arthur moaned softly as he titled his head the opposite way to change the angle. Every movement and every moment of the kiss sent fireworks through their bodies. Arthur’s hands moved up and under Merlin’s shirt which elicited a small gasp from the man. His skin was soft and smooth, just as Arthur had always imagined it would be.   
Merlin’s hands moved up into Arthur’s hair, tugging gently as their kiss became more passionate and fierce. Merlin pulled away after another minute to breath. His cheeks were red and his pupils were blown wide. He was panting for air as Arthur grinned at him.

“That was.. perfect..” Arthur breathed and Merlin nodded.   
“We definitely have to do that again, please, Sire.” Merlin chuckled.

Arthur giggled and started kissing Merlin again softly.

Weeks went by and the couple managed to find some time every day in which they would spend together. They would hold hands and kiss just standing in the middle of Arthur’s chambers, some days they would lie together in bed and exchange lazy soft kisses. Some days Arthur would let Merlin explore his body. He would lie back with his shirt off as Merlin ghosted his fingers over his skin and muscles. Arthur loved the way Merlin would look at him, calling him beautiful every now and again.

Merlin always seemed too nervous to show his body to Arthur. He was scared Arthur wouldn’t find him attractive. He was scrawny and thin, not many muscles to speak of at all. He was undefined in every way. Arthur didn’t care though. He was allowed to move his hands under Merlin’s shirt, but never to look.

**

It had been a particularly busy day and Arthur and Merlin hadn’t seen each other since the morning. They’d had one kiss and Arthur wanted more. He sent a message to Merlin saying he was needed on urgent business. Arthur grinned and sat at his desk, waiting.

Merlin entered Arthur’s chambers unannounced just as he always did. Merlin grinned when he saw the man. He waltzed right in and smiled at the blonde who looked up from his paperwork on the table. He rounded the desk and beckoned Merlin closer.

Arthur smiled. “I’ve been waiting for you..”

Merlin smiled and his hand ghosted over Arthur’s face before suddenly their lips we’re crashing together. Heated breaths and moans were coming from both men as Arthur nudged Merlin back against the wall. Their bodies rubbed against each other and their hands grabbed at tunics. Arthur lifted Merlin up in his arms and walked closer to the bed.

Merlin realised now that this was the urgent business. And he agreed that it was indeed very urgent. His back fell down onto Arthur’s mattress and they continued to kiss. Arthur’s hands once again moved under Merlin’s shirt and Merlin pulled Arthur’s over his head.

“You’re beautiful.” Merlin said for at least the 10th time this week and Arthur grinned in response.   
“You are stunning.” Arthur kissed Merlin’s cheek. “Wonderful.” He kissed his neck. “Amazing.” Arthur pulled Merlin’s scarf off and kissed his collar bone. “My love..”

Merlin blushed but let Arthur do as he pleased. It felt amazing. Every touch was perfect and Merlin wished that each kiss would last a thousand years. He felt so loved by Arthur and realised that no matter what, Arthur _did_ love him.

Merlin pushed Arthur up gently and took a breath before he pulled his shirt off. He lay back down nervously and studied Arthur’s face. Arthur let his eyes wander over Merlin’s bare chest and then down to his navel. A smile grew slowly on his face and he leaned down to kiss Merlin softly.

“You are beautiful.” Arthur whispered and Merlin couldn’t stop himself from grabbing Arthur’s face and kissing him roughly.

Arthur straddled Merlin’s hips and started to run his hands down the pale skin beneath him. Merlin arched his back up, feeling his arousal growing. Arthur moaned and bit Merlin’s lips.

“Merlin.. I .. uh.. I want you.” He whispered. Merlin blushed, the kind of blush that went to the tip of his ears. “We don’t have too.. if you don’t wish to.” Arthur added quickly.

“No.. I want to. But.. I don’t know what I’m doing.” Merlin shrugged.  
“Neither do I. We’ll discover it together.” Arthur smiled and that smile made Merlin melt.

Merlin began kissing Arthur again and soon, they were pulling each other’s trousers and underwear off. Arthur let Merlin lie beneath him. Their breathing heavy and their eyes locked on each other. They kissed slowly as Arthur’s hand trailed down Merlin’s side.

Arthur fell down from straddling Merlin and lay on his side. Merlin rolled over so they were facing one another. Arthur’s hand was still moving slowly down past Merlin’s waist, to his hips.. to his arse.. and then he moved his hand to grip Merlin’s cock.

Merlin gasped as he felt the contact and let his eyes close. He moaned tenderly and leaned in to plant lazy kisses across Arthur’s collar bone. He nibbled gently and Arthur made a noise at the back of his throat. Arthur dropped Merlin’s cock so that he could pull the boy closer. He lined both of their cocks up and grasped them in one hand. Merlin’s moan got louder and Arthur grunted. He pulled slowly at first, getting used to the sensations he could feel rushing through him. Nothing had ever felt this good.

Arthur swiped his thumb over the head of both of their cocks and whimpered.

“Oh god, Merlin..” Arthur groaned.

Merlin chuckled. He loved the fact that he was the one who was allowed to see Arthur this way. A whimpering and moaning handsome man. Merlin bit into Arthur’s neck and sucked hard, leaving a small but bright purple bruise in his wake.

Arthur’s hand was starting to move faster and both men were moaning and grunting as they lay together. Merlin’s hand was squeezing the prince’s hips and then sliding down to grasp his arse. He dug his fingers in and managed to manoeuvre his hand in-between Arthur’s cheeks. He circled one finger round Arthur’s entrance and felt Arthur stiffening up. He retreated his hand but Arthur shook his head.

“No no.. Don’t stop.. More.. please..” Arthur breathed.

Merlin put his finger back and moved it slowly. He was thrusting up into Arthur’s hand now, aching to come and feeling his pre-come leaking out. It was mixing with Arthur’s pre-come as he tugged and groped their cock’s together.

“Oh yes.. That’ feels so good.. Arthur..!” Merlin moaned.  
“Yes yes.. yes.. oh .. yes!” Arthur muttered under his breath and in-between kisses.

Merlin could feel himself nearing the edge and he looked up into Arthur’s eyes.

“I love you.” Arthur whispered.

Merlin grunted and stiffened up as he spilled everywhere. He moaned loudly and cried out Arthur’s name. “Oh.. A-Arthur! Yes.. yes!”

Arthur kissed Merlin roughly and within a few seconds he came crying out Merlin’s name at the top of his lungs. Arthur dropped both of their cocks and Merlin pulled his hand back to himself.

Arthur kissed his finger tips as Merlin lay there with a grin.

“I love you, too.” Merlin said after a few moments of silence. “And that was the best ‘urgent business’ ever.”   
Arthur chuckled. “I’m afraid there might be more urgent business. You might need to spend a lot more time with me so we can work on it.”

Merlin and Arthur laughed at each other and exchanged kisses. Merlin moved to clean up but Arthur begged him to stay and well, who was Merlin to deny the prince what he wanted?

**

Morgana rolled over in her bed restlessly. She was dreaming of Arthur and Merlin again, images she didn’t want to imagine. She woke with a start as Arthur shouted out Merlin’s name loudly. But the voice sounded too real. Morgana’s breathing was heavy as she moved from her bed and stuck her head out of the door. Arthur’s chambers were just down the hall and she could hear two voices coming from inside. She tiptoed to the door way and put her ear against the wood.

She gasped as she listened as closely as she could. Merlin was in there. With Arthur. And Morgana was now certain that the voice that had woken her from her dream was indeed very real. Arthur had been moaning Merlin’s name.

Morgana ran back to her room as quickly as she could and slammed the door shut. Her dream must have come true. She didn’t know what to think or what to do. Nothing made sense.

She sat at her dressing table in silence for what felt like hours, wondering and thinking about how she could possibly come to terms with this. By the time dawn came, she knew what she had to do. She needed to speak to Arthur.

**

Arthur woke up with a smile on his face and a warmth on his chest. He looked down to see Merlin, still there his head resting on Arthur. He was peaceful and looked beautiful in the morning light. Arthur wanted to stay like this forever but there would be no doubt that Gaius would be wondering where Merlin was. He sighed and stroked a hand through Merlin’s raven hair. The boy stirred momentarily before settling back down.

“Merlin..” Arthur whispered softly.

Merlin lay still, the only part of him moving was the gentle rising and falling of his chest as he breathed.

“Merlin, come on.” Arthur tried again. “Clotpole.. Idiot!” He spoke a bit louder and Merlin groaned.  
“What time is it? Too early.. Tired..” Merlin snuggled back into Arthur’s side and tried to sleep again.  
“Come on sleepy head.” Arthur chuckled. “I have to train the knights at midday.”

Arthur began to move but Merlin grabbed him. “Kiss first.” He pouted and lifted his head.

Arthur had never seen anything more beautiful. Merlin’s hair was messy and his eyes were still half closed. The sun shone across his face and laminated his pale skin. He leant down for a soft kiss when suddenly, there was a banging at the door.

Merlin suddenly sat up and panicked.

_“Arthur? It’s me, Morgana. Can we talk?”_

Merlin stammered. “Uh y-yes! Just getting dressed.” He turned to Merlin and told him to hide somewhere. Merlin dove under the bed as Arthur pulled on some trousers and a shirt, unknowingly grabbing Merlin’s top and not his own. He ran to the door and opened it slightly.

“Morgana, good morning.” He greeted happily.  
“I need to talk to you.. it’s serious.” Morgana looked worried as she pushed past Arthur into his chambers.   
“What’s wrong?” Arthur questioned and was constantly anxious about the fact that there was a naked Merlin beneath his bed.

“I just.. What I said last week, about meeting someone. Have you.. met anyone?” Morgana gave Arthur the chance to tell the truth, she avoided his eyes.

Arthur scoffed. “No, why?”   
Merlin swallowed hard under the bed, he could see both pairs of feet and he tried to keep as quiet as he could but the floor was so cold.

Morgana looked up at Arthur and shook her head. She was going to speak again when she noticed what he was wearing.

“This isn’t your shirt.” She said quietly.  
Arthur looked down and cursed himself. “Oh uh.. it’s uh... Merlin. Forgot to do my washing. I had him give me one of his shirts.” He was almost pleased with the answer he gave but Morgana just looked amused. “What?” He exclaimed.

“Arthur, don’t lie to me.”   
“What?!” Arthur exclaimed again and his cheeks began to flush.  
“You have met someone. You met him long ago. And yes, I know it’s a him.” Morgana smiled.

Arthur’s cheeks were burning up, he was stammering and walking backwards unsure of what to say.

“I see the way you look at Merlin. The way you spoke with him when we were by the river? The way you depend on him.” Morgana continued.

“I uh.. uh.. Morgana..” Arthur was blushing heavily and Morgana giggled.

After hearing Arthur last night and thinking everything over, Morgana had realised that Arthur was simply in love. And nothing was wrong with that. Nothing at all. Who cared if Merlin was just a serving boy? She just wanted Arthur to be happy and Merlin was certainly the one to do that. Arthur’s face lit up every time the boy entered the room.

“Arthur it’s okay. Merlin is a nice boy.”

Merlin wasn’t really listening up until then. He heard his name and lifted his chin trying to see better. He saw Arthur’s face and tried not to laugh. He was so adorable when he blushed.

“Merlin is..” Arthur began.  
“Wonderful for you.” Morgana finished his sentence. Arthur knew that he couldn’t hide it any longer. Morgana seemed to know everything. He nodded slowly.

“Are you happy?” She asked quietly.  
Arthur nodded again. “Oh Morgana, he’s perfect.” He momentatily forget about the fact that Merlin was in the room, he just let everything flow. “He just.. he makes me smile and laugh. He’s so beautiful. Have you ever looked at his eyes? They glow, they’re so captivating. And his smile and oh his cheekbones. I want to kiss them all day.”  


Arthur paused unable to believe that he spilling his heart to his sister. He shrugged and looked at the floor. “But you know.. “

Morgana bit her lip and smiled fondly just as she stepped in and wrapped her arms round Arthur’s neck. “I’m glad you’re happy. You deserve it. Both of you.”

Morgana moved to the door and turned back just before she left.

“I love you, Arthur.” She smiled.  
“I love you too, Morgana.” Arthur grinned and let out a breath.   
“Oh, and you can come out from hiding now, Merlin!” She called out, giggled and left.

Arthur’s mouth dropped open as Merlin reappeared from beneath the prince’s bed.

“How did she..?” Merlin asked and got up slowly.  
Arthur shrugged but laughed. He held out his arms for Merlin, the boy walked forward and folded himself in the warm embrace.

“I love you.” Merlin murmured. “And everything you said? Thank you...”  
Arthur began to blush again. “God.. I just couldn’t stop. You make me so sentimental, Merlin.”   
“Is that a bad thing?”  
“I’m the prince of Camelot! I’m meant to be all tough!”  
“Mm, I like it when you talk tough.” Merlin teased.

Arthur playfully hit Merlin’s arm and kissed him softly.

“I’m so happy I have you.” Arthur admitted.  
“And I you. I’m happy to be servant to the prince. And now his.. well..?”   
“My love.”   
“My love.” Merlin repeated. “My love in my shirt.”

Arthur looked down again and sighed. “Sorry! I just grabbed the first shirt I could see!”  
“No, it looks good, I like it.” Merlin leaned up and pecked Arthur’s cheek. “I prefer it off though.”

Merlin winked and Arthur bit his lip. He pulled the shirt off and carried Merlin back to bed happier than he had ever been. Nothing, absolutely nothing in the world could compare to the happiness that Merlin gave him, the happiness and love he felt because of one man.


End file.
